1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a multi-color inkpad assembly for use in seal, painting, or children painting education tool. In particular, the present invention relates to a telescopic multiple inkpad assembly that is equipped with easy-demountable-and-assembled inkpad bases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In everyday lives, the inkpad is used as an auxiliary tool for seal stamping, for example, a repeatable-used stamping mark, the oriental personal seal and so on. Thus, the color of ink paste is relatively simple and is, generally, in the scope of red, black and blue color. However, if an inkpad assembly is provided with multi-color assembled inkpads, it is possible to use as a painting tool or a children painting education tool.
A conventional multi-color inkpad assembly, for example, the multi-color inkpad assembly (a) described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,569 is provided with eight similar inkpad assemblies (as shown in FIG. 1). Each inkpad assembly contains an absorbent pad (b1) integrated with ink for use in inkpad, an inkpad base (b2) that contains a plate (b21) for loading the inkpad (b1), several junctures (b22) that are perpendicular to the plate (b21), and a base (b3) that contains several slots (b31) each corresponding to a juncture (b22). The shape of the base (b3) corresponds to the shape of the inkpad base (b2) and the inkpad base (b2) is demountable from and assembled-able to the base (b3) by way of the prescribed axles of junctures (b22) and slots (b31). A user can apply the color of inkpad to a canvas by handing the inkpad base (b2). Multiple inkpads (a) are manually assembled into a multi-color inkpad base.
However, several problems are found when the conventional multi-color inkpad assembly (a) is used, for example:
(1) the absorbent pads (b1) are adjoined together without intervals between each other so that different colors may spread to each other between each two adjoined absorbent pads resulting to a color staining problem;
(2) the inkpad base (b2) for loading the absorbent pads (b1) is in plate-configuration so that when the ink absorbing ability of absorbent pad (b1) is over-loaded the problem of color staining between each two adjoined inkpads still exists and the unabsorbed ink from the inkpads will move downward to stain the base causing a cleaning problem; and
(3) when the inkpad base (b2) (including the absorbent pads (b1)) is removed from the base (b3), though, the user may apply the colors in the inkpads to a canvas by handing the inkpad base (b2), only the juncture (b22) is graspable, such that the force-applying points are few and the force-applying area is little resulting to color staining to hands, thus, it is especially unsuitable for children painting education.
Therefore, the conventional multi-color inkpad assembly (a) contains a using problem caused by the problem of demountable equipments.